Segunda infancia
by Matarratasgirl
Summary: Saitama estaba escaso de dinero y necesitaba trabajar un poco para ganarse el pan. Una obra en un barrio cercano era la solución. Y a pesar de que Genos se opuso a que su maestro trabajase en algo tan mundano este le ignoró y se puso manos a la obra. Por supuesto nadie se esperaba a aquel Kaijin y sus inesperados poderes. (No tendrá mas de dos o tres capítulos)
1. Chapter 1

Para Genos Saitama era su maestro pero también muchas otras cosas.

Saitama era fuerte, admirable, un héroe que merecía todos los honores y desde aquí en confidencia también pensaba que tenía su punto atractivo.

Por todo aquello cuando su sensei le dijo que trabajaría durante un par de semanas como peón en un obra cercana no daba crédito a lo que oía.

―Ya sabes cómo está esta ciudad, derruida por todas partes, mucha de esta destrucción lleva mi firma de una forma u otra. Piénsalo como un acto heroico, además no es un trabajo gratis y hay facturas que pagar.

― Sensei, si el dinero es un problema usted ya sabe que...

El cyborg se vio obligado a callar su frase cuando recibió una mirada indignada.

La misma mirada de indignación que le puso aquella vez en la que le informó de una oferta de champú en el supermercado de la esquina.

Cuando Genos se mudó a aquel pequeño apartamento para aprovechar al máximo las enseñanzas de su maestro se ofreció a pagar la renta del piso arrojando un fajo de dinero bastante contundente sobre la mesa.

En esos momentos pensó que aquel movimiento había sido decisivo para que el mayor le permitiera quedarse, por lo que había sido bastante desconcertante que veinte minutos después Saitama le hubiese dicho que recogiese aquel fajo de billetes y lo guardara para otra cosa más importante.

"―Debes tener muchas ganas de vivir aquí si incluso pensabas pagarme. De las facturas y esas cosas me ocupo yo."

―No, Genos. Ya tengo suficiente con que vayas limpiándolo todo a pesar de que te he dicho que no hace falta.

―Pero…

―Ni peros ni peras, no hay nada más que hablar. No te estoy pidiendo permiso.

Era extraño ver a Saitama con aquel semblante serio, con la mirada penetrante y los labios apretados en una línea recta, hasta ahora solo había visto esa expresión de determinación cuando había alguna oferta a punto de acabar o cuando en televisión salía alguna amenaza que le diera esperanzas de una buena batalla.

Y así es como nuestro dúo dinámico fue hasta el lugar de la obra al día siguiente, uno a cumplir con su deber y otro como un innecesario guardaespaldas.

Un hombre bajito con la cara marcada por el acné de su época adolescente bajó a recibirles, gruño unas cuantas indicaciones en la dirección de Saitama, le pasó un casco de seguridad y un mono reflectante manchado de pintura.

Aquel hombrecillo gruñón era el capataz, en el camino Saitama le había contado el perfil de aquella persona. No era la primera vez que trabajaba para aquel hombre, por lo visto antes de formar parte de la asociación de héroe casi todos sus ingresos provenían de aquello, su prodigiosa fuerza le hacían un obrero a prueba de bomba y aunque el capataz no era alguien agradable pagaba bien y siempre le tenía un hueco para trabajar cuando lo necesitaba.

Saitama se colocó el mono sobre la ropa, se ajustó el casco y se despidió de Genos para entrar en el lugar de construcción.

El cyborg se quedó allí un poco descolocado, sin saber muy bien qué hacer cuando el capataz que aún no se había movido del sitio le llamó la atención.

―Tienes unos brazos fuertes.

Saitama localizó con la mirada a su discípulo, el chico parecía estar conversando con el capataz que le estaba palpando el metal de los brazos. Se rascó la cabeza y siguió a lo suyo moviendo una viga de puro acero de un andamio a otro. Una voz grave le llamó la atención.

―Hacía tiempo que no te veía por aquí, Saitama.

La voz pertenecía a un hombre fornido con el pelo largo sujeto en una coleta baja, a Saitama le sonaba su cara de otras veces, era un asiduo de las obras. Era un poco inconveniente que no recordase su nombre.

―Anda, hola.

―He visto que has venido acompañado ― dijo señalando a Genos, que ahora ayudaba al capataz a quemar un montón de escombros hasta dejarlos hechos ceniza.

El calvo asintió afirmativo y volvió a su trabajo casi ignorando a su interlocutor.

Casi se le cae la viga de las manos al escuchar lo siguiente.

― ¡Niño! ¡Estás más apretado que los tornillos de un submarino!

Primero miró al obrero de la coleta que acababa de gritar y después a Genos, que se había quedado un poco descolocado. El capataz que estaba junto a él rió con ganas.

― Chico, si quieres irte ahora lo comprenderé. Creo que acaban de comenzar un concurso de piropos de obrero.

Una segunda voz, ahora más aguda profirió otro grito.

― ¡No tengo pelos en la lengua porque tú no quieres!

El cyborg miró hacía el lugar donde se encontraba el obrero, sin saber muy bien a que se refería.

― ¿Ese hombre quiere morderme la cabeza? ― murmuró desconcertado más para sí que para el capataz.

―Sí, pero no la de arriba precisamente.

La cabeza de Genos soltó un chorreón de vapor al captar el doble sentido.

―No te lo tomes muy en serio, estos cabezas huecas se aburren y por estas ruinas no suelen pasar muchas señoritas. Aprovechan cualquier ser viviente para competir sobre quien dice la burrada más grande.

― ¡Quién fuese bizco para verte dos veces!

―Bonitas piernas, ¿A qué hora abren?

―¡Te comería y me cosería el culo para no cagarte!

― ¡QUIÉN FUERA ACEITE PARA CORRERSE EN TU CARA!

― ¡Miedo te tenía que dar, si supieras donde me cuelgo la toalla y el albornoz cada vez que pienso en tu cuerpo!

La sucesión de piropos de cuestionable gusto estaban haciendo que Genos sintiese la necesidad de cargar los lanzallamas de sus manos y quemarlo todo, lo único que le detenía era que su sensei estaba allí y no quería dejarle en evidencia.

― ¡NIÑOOO! ¡Si tu culo fuera un banco te la metería a plazo fijo!

Genos abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al reconocer la voz de su sensei en esa última burrada, sobre uno de los andamios este reía junto a los otros obreros.

―Creo que a tu amigo le va a dar algo― dijo el obrero de la coleta señalando a Genos que se estaba convirtiendo en una nube de vapor.

―Quizá nos hemos pasado un poco.

―Quizá. En fin, volvamos al trabajo.

Y como si no hubiesen pasado nada los peones siguieron con el trabajo.

O eso es lo que les hubiese gustado.

La tierra empezó a palpitar bajo la obra y la construcción se tambaleo de forma peligrosa, surgiendo de la tierra un kaijin de aspecto humanoide hizo su entrada.

―¡Soy Imberbe, rey de la infancia y las cosas puras!

Saitama miró a la recién aparecida bestia con su usual cara de poker, por su parte Genos se olvidó de todo lo referente a los comentarios soeces de antes y se puso en posición de dar batalla.

El kaijin medía unos dos metros, el cuerpo era como el de un culturista, la cabeza era como la de un bebé recién nacido con un lazo azulado decorando el escaso pelo y en la mano llevaba lo que parecía ser un biberón gigante.

― Vuestros gritos y vítores pervertidos y adúlteros me han convocado ¡PREPARAOS PARA SENTIR LA COLERA DE LA INFANCIA Y LA PUREZA!

La bestia agitó el biberón gigante contra el suelo y la fuerza del impacto hizo que la construcción empezara a desplomarse.

Con unos movimientos rápidos Saitama por una parte y Genos por otro pusieron a salvo a los obreros que empezaban a resbalar de los andamios y les instaron a huir a un lugar seguro.

El capataz les dedicó una mirada cómplice.

―Confío en vosotros para salvar esta construcción.

Así que con los gritos de ánimo de los obreros se dispusieron a luchar.

Genos fue el primero en atacar propulsándose hacía la criatura con sus sistemas en guardia, pero como todos sabemos, si Genos ataca, Genos acaba empotrado contra la pared más próxima.

Y así fue.

Imberbe lanzó su biberón gigante a la misma vez que Genos buscaba impactar de una forma bastante kamikaze. El biberón resultó ser más duro de lo que nadie esperaba y el rubio acabó lanzado a propulsión contra la pared de un edificio cercano.

Saitama se rasco la cabeza dudando si ir ayudar primero a su empotrado discípulo o ir a partirle la cara a aquel engendro.

Se decidió a ir a por su alumno que parecía tener dificultades para salir de aquel hoyo en la pared, lo intentó con toda la delicadeza que alguien con su fuerza y "delicadas" manazas puede manejar. Quería ayudarle, no sacarle un brazo (otra vez).

―Tío, ten más cuidado, cualquier día te parten la cara.

―Sensei, ya me la he roto bastantes veces.

―A ver, es una forma de hablar.

―Pues no lo entiendo.

El monstro se sintió desplazado al ver que aquellos dos anormales habían empezado un debate sobre los usos de la lengua y la informalidad del uso coloquial de expresiones.

― ¿¡HOLA!?

Saitama giró la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, aquella cosa había tirado la construcción, había pegado a Genos a una pared cual "performance" cutre y ahora le interrumpía en medio de una de las únicas lecciones reales que le estaba dando a su alumno.

―A ver, coge la puerta y vete. Estoy ocupado, no molestes.

―Sensei, ¿Quiere decir que "se vaya" o le está diciendo eso de una forma literal?

―Genos, con lo listo que eres a veces puedes ser muy corto.

―Pero maestro, sigo midiendo lo mismo…ah, o tal vez quiere decir que "me cuesta entender".

Saitama se palmeo la cara exasperado, Genos le miró estudiando cada movimiento y el monstro gritó exasperado.

Y nadie se esperaba lo que venía a continuación.

O bueno, el que esté leyendo esto supongo que sí.

Imberbe agitó su biberón con furia hasta que el contenido de este comenzó a brillar, luego lanzó un rayo en dirección a Saitama.

Creo que no tenemos ni que decir que Saitama está demasiado acostumbrado a que nada le afecte como para preocuparse de esquivar un rayo.

Y tiene razón en no hacerlo, porque no pasa nada cuando este impacta de pleno en el.

Los primeros segundos.

Ante la mirada atónita de Genos y los obreros de mirada curiosa que se esconden en la zona, el héroe calvo empieza a encoger.

Es un espectáculo ver como empieza a salirle pelo mientras encoge progresivamente.

Y así es como en unos momentos Saitama, conocido en el registro de la asociación de héroes como "Caped Baldy", se convierte en un bebé.

Nadie mueve un dedo por el shock, nadie menos Imberbe que se acerca a él para presumir de su logro.

― ¿Ya no eres tan chulito? ― Le dice pegando su extraña cara a Saitama.

El actual bebé le mira de repente, con expresión de bebé enfadado, alza el puño con lo que parece que es toda su fuerza y lo choca contra la cara de Imberbe.

Y es así como Imberbe sale volando en trocitos.

Los trocitos saltan en todas direcciones y uno va a dar en la cara de Saitama. Este empieza a llorar, como el bebé que ahora es, asqueado con esa cosa viscosa en la cara.

Genos que hasta ahora parecía haber entrado en un estado de meditación astral mirando al bebé y al biberón que Imberbe se ha dejado atrás parece salir de su estado al escuchar el llanto. Sin dudarlo un instante coge en brazos a Saitama, que ahora tiene una mata de pelo que despunta en todas direcciones y lo acurruca en su pecho.

El bebé detiene el llanto pero sigue haciendo pucheros, en cuanto ve la mano de Genos cerca de su cara dispuesto a quitarle el trozo de kaijin del pelo, la agarra con sus aparentemente inofensivas manitas y le arranca un dedo.

Este se lo lleva a la boca y pone cara de felicidad ante su nuevo e improvisado chupete.

La cara de Genos es un bonito cuadro en estos momentos.

――――――

―Sé que me habías dicho varias veces que tu maestro era un hombre joven de espíritu, pero esto creo que es pasarse.

A pesar de que Genos le ha explicado con pelos y señales la situación al doctor Kuseno, este está empeñado en hacerle la misma broma una y otra vez.

Supongo que es una pequeña venganza por no omitir lo de los chistes de obrero.

Llegó allí con el biberón causante del rayo y con el bebé bien asegurado en el pecho, este se había dormido en el camino. Y la verdad es que se lo agradecía porque no tenía ninguna gana de que le arrancase otro dedo.

―A ver, me alegra decirte que puedo hacer algo para contrarrestar los efectos del rayo y volver a Saitama a su estado normal.

Genos miró sonriente al doctor mientras el bebé se acurrucaba en sueños.

―Pero voy a tardar un par de días, una semana como mucho.

El cyborg agachó la cabeza un poco apesadumbrado.

―No te preocupes muchacho, seguro que te las apañas bien con él.

Y de esta forma empezó la aventura "babysitter" de Genos.


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Vuestros comentarios me alegran la vida! Si tenéis cualquier queja o comentario o propuesta sois libres de decir lo que queráis :D Sois un amor._

Genos abrió la puerta del apartamento con un poco de dificultad, en una mano llevaba sujeto a Saitama y en la otra unas cuantas bolsas cargadas de productos que le ayudarían a lidiar con su maestro aquellos días.

Al salir del laboratorio se había visto obligado a ir a comprar ropa, pañales y principalmente un chupete, ya que la imagen del bebé usando su dedo como tal le perturbaba un poco.

A decir verdad ir de compras había sido una odisea.

"Salió del laboratorio y anduvo con el bebé en brazos hasta el centro de la ciudad, donde la gente andaba de un lado a otro y estaba todo lleno de tiendas.

Su único pensamiento era llegar a casa, investigar todos los datos habidos y por haber sobre el cuidado de bebés y pensar con tranquilidad que haría.

Una mirada le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Una señora con un moño en la cabeza le miró de reojo, esta era de mediana edad y sus primeras arrugillas le surcaban la frente gracias al ceño fruncido que le dedicaba.

Genos decidió ignorarla acostumbrado a la mirada de los curiosos por la calle, pero cuando otro grupito de mujeres les dedicó una mirada desdeñosa no pudo evitar preguntarse qué ocurría. Tardo un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que la respuesta iba en sus brazos.

El bebé estaba dormido, con la cara apacible y su dedo metido en la boca, estaba rodeado por el mono de obrero para cubrir el cuerpecito desnudo.

El mono de obrero.

Llevaba a un bebé cubierto con un mono de obrero, tosco, sucio y con bandas reflectante.

No es que Saitama estuviese molesto con eso o pudiera arañarse, pero la gente de su alrededor no sabía que no era un bebé común.

Genos miró ahora con recelo a la gente mientras intentaba localizar alguna tienda de ropa infantil. Lo que menos necesitaba era alguna especie de servicios sociales que intentaran quitarse a su preciado sensei de los brazos.

Encontró una tiendecita pequeña de aspecto destartalado al final de la calle y entró sin pensarlo mucho.

―Buenos días caballero, ¿Qué desea?

El cyborg miró a la dependienta, una muchacha rubia con el pelo cortado a la altura de las orejas, y luego miró al bebé.

―Creo que es evidente.

La chica crispó un poco su sonrisa ante la respuesta cortante y salió del mostrador para ponerse frente a él.

―Caballero me refería a que tipo de ropa ¿Algún complemento? ¿Patucos?

Genos vuelve a mirarla esta vez un poco más calmado sin tener ni idea de nada.

La chica parece comprender la situación.

― ¿Sabe la talla al menos? Caballero, no quiero ser entrometida pero me veo obligada a preguntarle su situación. Ceo que coincide conmigo en que su aspecto es bastante sospechoso.

Y tiene razón, Genos es un cyborg adolescente y lleva a un bebé envuelto en harapos.

Antes de que la muchacha pueda sacar sus propias conclusiones el rubio usa su don de palabra y se "inventa" una historia sobre la marcha.

Básicamente le cuenta su traumática historia del cyborg loco y como perdió a su familia, todo esto añadiendo a Saitama como su hermanito pequeño. La historia tiene un par de lagunas, como la imposibilidad de que su madre muriera hace años y "Sai-chan", como lo ha llamado ahora, no tenga ni uno. Pero la capacidad de Genos de producir kilométricas secuencias de palabras casi sin respirar y con una rapidez apabullante hace que la dependienta no pregunte nada más.

En su lugar le dedica una mueca enternecida y hace un gesto con los brazos para que le pase el bebé.

Genos se lo piensa unos momentos y se lo acaba pasando intentando confiar en que Saitama no acabara arrancándole un brazo o algo.

―Ven aquí pequeñín ¡Anda, mira cuanta pintura! ¿Te gusta pintar, ricura?

La chica arrulla a Sai-chan que ahora está despierto y le mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

Con cuidado le saca del montón de ropa sucia y le observa.

―Creo que la talla dos.

Y así es como Genos acaba sentado en una sillita enana mientras la dependienta le prueba mil y un modelitos a su sensei.

Al final acaba llevándose unas cuantas camisetas, todas decoradas con ositos y otras prendas básicas.

La dependienta se despide de el en la puerta mientras le indica donde puede comprar pañales, leche y otras cosas que necesitaría.

Entonces Genos se encamina hasta el susodicho comercio, esta vez con Saitama vestido de una forma decente y con un chupete normal que le ha regalado la dependienta.

Después de un par de minutos de caminata llegan al sitio, es una especie de centro comercial con la fachada de color pastel y un gran cartel.

"TODO PARA TU BEBÉ―OFRECEMOS SERVIVICIO DE GUARDERÍA"

El cyborg mira el eslogan pensativo y entra en el edificio mientras piensa.

"¿Debería dejar a sensei en una guardería?"

Y entonces pasa junto a una de las tiendas que hay.

Esta tiene el escaparate muy colorido y lleno de muñecos y peluches.

A Saitama le llama la atención.

Balbucea y agita el bracito mientras lo estira ante tanto color.

Y Genos se da cuenta de esto en el momento que el cristal del escaparate se rompe en pedacitos.

Genos lo mira un poco pasmado mientras comprende lo que ha pasado y piensa en una explicación que suene lógica parta cuando la gente empiece a preguntar.

Efectivamente el dependiente de la tienda sale espantado ante el estropicio, Genos empieza a disculparse haciéndose un poco el tonto, algunos curiosos empiezan a rodear la escenita.

Y nuestro pequeño "Sai-chan" que ha estado callado por la sorpresa del cristal roto hasta entonces llora.

Pero llora como si le estuviesen matando y teniendo en cuenta de que el bebé del que hablamos es Saitama, todos los escaparates empiezan a estallar.

Es el tópico de la típica gorda de la opera rompiendo una copa con su canto.

Y así es como Genos se ve obligado a salir corriendo de allí, con el niño llorando en brazos, sembrando la destrucción por donde pasa.

Estoy casi segura de que ha dejado sordo a más de uno ¿Qué vosotros no habéis escuchado el llanto desde vuestra casa? Eso es la sordera.

Genos sigue corriendo a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la deshabitada, apacible e ideal ciudad z.

Como para dejar a Saitama en una guardería. No vendrían los servicios sociales, vendría el ejército, el FBI y si me apuráis hasta la NASA.

Y por eso acaba comprando lo que le faltaba por comprar el supermercado medio destrozado que todavía tiene las agallas de abrir en ciudad Z."

Por fin estaba en casa, caminó al cuarto que hacía las veces de salón, comedor y dormitorio, dejó a Saitama sobre uno de los almohadones que estaban en el suelo, se sentó junto a él y suspiró un poco abatido.

Por ridículo que sonase estaba dispuesto a batirse a hostias con el que hiciese falta pero un bebé era demasiado para él.

Observó al susodicho bebé que ahora gorjeaba feliz junto a él, la carrera parecía haberle divertido (A un humano normal le hubiese hecho soltar hasta la última papilla).

Saitama le devolvió la mirada y le dedicó una pedorreta sacando la lengua.

Y digamos que algo se ha derretido en el metafórico corazón de Genos, ya que este se levanta ahora revitalizado, cogiendo una de las bolsas de la compra y encaminándose hacía la cocina para descubrir cómo prepararle un biberón a su sensei.

――――――

El día de Sonic había sido bastante movidito, se había dedicado a saltar de un lado a otro por el bosque, había meditado varias horas bajo una cascada y había practicado su puntería con los kunai contra un pobre muñeco de paja que no tenía culpa de nada.

En fin, cosas típica de ninja que hacen los ninjas.

Y siempre que Sonic se tira el día cual saltimbanqui de un lado al otro, sudando y atacando enemigos invisibles acaba donde siempre.

Espiando un poco el barrio de Saitama para saber que se cuece en torno a su némesis.

Y es así como el ninja usa su velocidad para encaramarse en el balcón de Saitama para mirar sin ser visto.

"La casa parece tranquila, ese apestoso robot está en la cocina y el bebé está jugando"

Un momento.

"EL BEBÉ ESTA JUGANDO"

Hay un bebé sobre uno de los cojines de la salita, tiene la cara redonda y el pelo negro que despunta desafiando un poco a la gravedad.

Sonic salta desde el balcón y acaba sobre uno de los árboles que quedan aún erguidos en la calle, se queda pensativo ¿Saitama está casado y tiene hijos? ¿Será su hermano? Porque ese crio sin duda se parece a él.

Pensando que a lo mejor la mente le ha causado una mala pasada vuelve a subir al balcón.

Efectivamente allí hay un bebé.

Lo mira detenidamente mientras que el niño coge el mando de la televisión que está por allí tirado y empieza a aporrearlo contra el suelo mientras se ríe.

A Sonic le hubiese parecido mínimamente tierno si el mando no se hubiese hecho trocitos y el suelo donde lo había golpeado no se hubiese abollado.

"NOMEJODASQUELAFUERZAESHEREDITARIA"

Con la emoción del momento abre la ventana que le separa del infante con la intención de mirarle más de cerca.

Entonces nota como Genos le ha notado.

También nota como acaba llevándose al niño en brazos mientras huye de allí.

――――――

La verdad es que no sabe porque ha hecho eso, seguro que Genos y Saitama ahora le están siguiendo la pista y él no quería eso.

No porque no le excite una buena pelea, sino porque solo estaba de reconocimiento. Sabe de sobra que aún no puede superar a Saitama, para eso le falta un par de meses de entrenamiento (según él).

Aunque a Genos sí que puede partirle la cara cuando quiera, de eso está más seguro.

Y también está el leve motivo de que ha secuestrado a un pobre niño y eso está totalmente fuera de su código de honor.

Él puede ser un mercenario, un ex convicto, un alborotador e incluso un nudista espontaneo.

Pero no un roba-niños.

Así que ha decidido esconderse en el bosque, en ese en el que le gusta tanto saltar de un lado a otro.

Sabe que es inevitable que le acaben cazando pero estando allí tiene más posibilidades de esconderse durante más rato.

Llega a una de las ramas del árbol más frondoso que conoce, dentro tiene improvisado un minicampamento que es más un nido gigante que otra cosa.

Se sienta allí y sitúa al bebé frente a él, que parece aburrido a pesar de que Sonic ha usado su máxima velocidad hasta llegar allí.

"Vaya con el niño" piensa Sonic, "no sabe hablar y aun así me insulta".

Sonic suspira y el niño comienza a mirarle con atención. La mirada es muy penetrante.

Demasiado parecida a la de Saitama cuando está a punto de dejarle en ridículo.

Sonic decide devolverle la mirada como mejor sabe, con una expresión de loco que acojonaría a cualquiera.

Pero el niño no se asusta, en su lugar le sonríe y se acerca gateando hasta el ninja.

―Oye tú, no te acerques.

Y no es que tenga miedo del bebé, es que no tiene ni idea de cómo tratarlo.

Una vez cuido de un jabato, le puso nombre y todo, pero duda de que el trato deba ser parecido.

Aunque yo creo que sí debería tenerle algo de miedo.

Saitama se acerca a él balbuceando, llega a la altura de sus piernas y da un par de palmadas buscando su atención.

Y si la primera que ha sido en el muslo le ha dolido como un tiro imagínate como le habrá dolido la segunda que ha dado concretamente en…

DIN DIN DIN ¡BINGO!

Sonic, disfruta de este bebé porque desde hoy tú nunca vas a tener la capacidad de hacerlos.

Si es que antes eras capaz.

Sonic suelta un grito nada masculino, en otro momento se habría quedado callado, pero le ha pillado totalmente de sorpresa y con la guardia baja.

――――

En otra parte del bosque tenemos a Genos, preocupado y con problemas.

Hay tanta vida en el puñetero bosque que sus sensores no son capaces de detectar al bastardo de "Speed of Sound Sonic (LOL)", pero él va a encontrar a su sensei aunque tenga que quemar todos los arboles de uno en uno.

Es una pena y tal, pero si no lo hace él ya lo hará un meteorito o algo. Son cosas que pasan constantemente.

Entonces cuando está a punto de calcinar el primer árbol que ve, escucha un grito agudo que resuena por todo el bosque.

Quizá el ninja no tiene otra cosa que hacer hoy que molestar a gente inocente.

Se desplaza a una velocidad de vértigo hasta el lugar de donde proviene el grito. Para su sorpresa no hay ninguna damisela en apuros, en su lugar encuentra a Sonic hecho un ovillo mientras se retuerce y a su sensei junto a él aplaudiendo entusiasmado.

Sumándole que están en un nido gigante es una escena realmente cómica.

―Devuélveme a…

―LLEVATELODEAQUIPORFAVOR

Sonic no le deja acabar y hace un gesto con la mano para que se vayan.

Hoy nuevamente Sonic ha perdido su ya manchada dignidad y parte de su hombría.

Genos recoge a Saitama de su posición en el suelo sin quitarle la vista de encima al ninja que aún sigue retorciéndose en el suelo.

Mira a su sensei usando sus escáneres oculares, no hay nada fuera de lugar.

Nada fuera de lugar aparte de que Saitama empieza a patalear molesto y estirando los bracitos en dirección a Sonic.

―Saitama sensei, no puedes "decir" esto en serio.

Ante el pataleo cada vez más insistente Genos se ve obligado a sentarlo donde estaba y este gatea casi rectando hasta donde esta Sonic.

Llama su atención dándole una palmadita (esta vez juguetona y no con la fuerza de una bala) en la pierna y cuando Sonic se gira para ver qué demonios pasa y por qué no le dejan solo con los trozos rotos de su dignidad casi se ve el verdadero horror cruzando por sus ojos.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Saitama balbucea en dirección a Sonic, que cada vez está más enrollado en sí mismo en un intento patético de proteger sus joyas de la corona. El bebé gatea hasta donde está su cabeza y cuando esta frente a esta le agarra del pelo. No tira de él, simplemente lo sujeta con su manita y sonríe mientras babea un poco.

―Sensei, por favor. Deberíamos irnos.

Que para Genos esta situación es exasperante es decir poco, hay una parte de él que se siente traicionada al ver el trato cordial de su sensei hacía el ninja que ha ascendido en su lista a la categoría de "secuestrador que merece la muerte".

El cyborg se agacha con la intención de coger a su sensei aunque tenga que cortarle el pelo al ninja en el proceso y Saitama vuelve a berrear con fuerza para que lo deje allí.

Por el bien de sus tímpanos obedece, lo que menos le apetece ahora es quedarse sordo.

―Tú, mamarracho, vienes con nosotros.

Sonic levanta la mirada desde su sitio intentando parecer desafiante, pero cuando va a intentar soltar un magistral insulto el bebé se le encarama a la cara sin dejarle hablar. Como puede, aun con las piernas algo temblorosas por el golpe, se levanta y se aparta al niño de la cara con cuidado.

Con cuidado de que este no le arranque la cara de un tirón en el proceso.

―Yo no voy a ninguna parte, tostadora infernal. Llévate al crio y desaparece de mi vista antes de que…

Vuelve a quedarse sin habla cuando Saitama apoya la cabecita en su cuello y se restriega como si fuese un gato. No es que no le guste Genos, es que un cuello humano es infinitamente más cómodo que uno metálico. Además que su instinto de bebé le dice que una chica es mejor opción para estar agustito.

Porque sí, amigos.

Saitama cree que Sonic es una mujer ¿Cómo no hacerlo con el gritito que ha soltado hace un momento?

Por otra parte si decimos que Genos está ardiendo en celos por dentro es quedarse corto, va arrancarle los dedos a ese ninja de sexualidad dudosa uno a uno.

Lo agarra por la cintura y lo carga como si fuese un saco de patatas.

―Si lo dejas caer te mato.

Y de este modo, antes de que Sonic pueda quejarse, salen propulsados de allí a gran velocidad.

――――――――――

Genos se promete a sí mismo que ante la próxima queja del maldito ninja de las narices va a coger uno de los cuchillos de la cocina y va a rebanarle el cuello en cuanto se despiste.

No se va a molestar en usar alguna de sus innumerables armas cyborg, no lo merece.

Al final lo había llevado con ellos al apartamento de Saitama sensei. Su plan era esperar a que Saitama se duerma y patear al ninja fuera del edificio para ver si se parte la cabeza contra el pavimento.

Porque en algún momento Saitama se quedará dormido.

Debe hacerlo.

Porque es un bebé y es lo que hacen los bebés aparte de comer y babear.

Debe hacerlo por eso y por su salud mental.

Desde que han llegado al apartamento Sonic no ha parado de quejarse constantemente, al principio no paraba de cotorrear sobre el asco que le daba aquella situación.

Después había comenzado a abuchear la decoración del apartamento y ahora estaba en medio de una lista sobre las cosas que más le irritaban de Genos.

Lo peor es que las estaba diciendo todas con un tonito infantil mientras hacía gestos ridículos, logrando así que Saitama riera encantado por las carantoñas.

―A que los ojos de la tostadora dan grima, a qué sí, a queeeeé siiií.

Y una sucesión de carcajadas infantiles.

Y es que no sabía que le molestaba más, aquel ninja ridículo riéndose en su cara o Saitama secundando aquella mofa.

Aunque le quedaba el consuelo de que el bebé no entendía gran cosa y solo reía por el tonito de gilipollas que estaba poniendo el ninja.

―Venga repite conmigo enano, "TOS-TA-DO-RA".

―"Totadoga".

Y el niño lo repite, sin balbucear. Y para colmo apuntando a Genos con su manita.

El ninja comienza a reírse como un maniaco mientras aplaude y Saitama le imita mientras babea.

Nuestro joven cyborg adolescente mira la escena ofendido, quizá si el ninja no estuviese allí dejaría caer una gota de aceite desde sus lagrimales, pero entonces para su delicia Saitama decide hablar una vez más.

―Mamaaá.

Mientras señala a Sonic.

Y ahora es el cyborg el que comienza a reírse sintiéndose realizado mientras Sonic pone cara de "huele a mierda".

―No, enano. Sonic, repite conmigo, SO-NIC.

―Buapa.

―Que no, soy un hombre, SO-NIC, SOOOO-NIIIIIC.

―Mamaaaá.

Genos que se ha relajado de repente mira la escena encantado, con una expresión que claramente dice "qué te den".

Está a punto de soltar algún comentario mordaz sobre su apariencia tan poco masculina cuando su móvil empieza a sonar.

Agarra el aparato con la esperanza oculta de que quizá sea el Dr Kuseno que ha encontrado la solución mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba, pero no. Es de la asociación de héroes.

Contesta la llamada deseando que no sea nada importante, pero una vez más el mundo está en su contra.

Al parecer una amenaza tipo ogro se ha presentado en la ciudad N, por supuesto hay suficiente efectivos como para neutralizar al monstruo, pero la dirección general quiere convertirlo en una especie de ejercicio para fomentar el compañerismo.

Le solicitan en la sala de juntas junto a todos los clase S y le cuelgan la llamada antes de poder negar su asistencia.

Suspira muy muy muy muuuuuuuuuy arto de toda la situación con el pensamiento de quemar la sede central de la asociación de héroes por ocurrírseles tonterías como esas en momentos como este.

Liberando su celebro de pensamientos vengativos comienza a cavilar lo que debe hacer, en otra situación hubiese ido directamente a por la amenaza, la abría eliminado y luego pondría alguna excusa ante la asociación como "pasaba por allí de camino y estaba atacando a los transeúntes".

Aunque seguramente si que estaban atacando a los transeúntes, a saber que tienen los directores en la cabeza para tomarse una amenaza nivel ogro a broma.

Pero la cuestión es que no podía dejar a Saitama solo en su actual estado y se negaba en rotundo a dejarlo al cuidado del ninja cansino.

Y si se llevaba a Saitama con él también tendría que cargar con Sonic para que el niño no se pusiese a berrear.

―¿Qué te pasa con esa cara de estrés? ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres más feo que un frigorífico por detrás?

Las situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Por primera vez en el tiempo que lo conoce Sonic le da algo de pena, aunque la emoción solo dura un segundo y tiene que morderse la lengua para no empezar a reírse a carcajadas.

Porque Genos es un chico muy serio, estoico y a simple vista frio.

Pero no es de piedra.

―Repíteme porque he accedido a esto.

Ha travestido a Sonic.

Después de pensarlo por unos segundos llegó a la conclusión de que si tenía que llevar a Sonic con el hasta la asociación de héroes debía tener una coartada convincente.

¿Y que puede ser más convincente que Sonic con un vestido de abuela que ha encontrado en uno de los pisos abandonados de la zona? Mejor aún si al disfraz le añadimos maquillaje de dudoso gusto.

Porque sumando uno a uno si lleva a una mujer y un bebé, sobreentenderán que de una forma u otra ha formado una familia.

Mientras no reconozcan que la muchacha en cuestión es el petardo de Speed of Sound Sonic (LOL) le trae sin cuidado que le identifiquen como su esposa.

Y que confundan a Saitama con un posible hijo suyo incluso le honra.

También está el detalle de que Sonic es un prófugo de la ley y lo está metiendo en la boca del lobo, aunque si no fuera porque su sensei está empeñado en mantenerse enganchado a él le traería sin cuidado.

―¡¿ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO, CONTRACHAPADO DE MIERDA?!

―Puri Puri Prisioner.

La voz de Genos suena gélida y como si fuese realmente hielo puede notar como a Sonic le da un escalofrió.

―Peor me lo pones.

―Solo voy a advertirte de que si intentas huir te encontraré y después te..

―¿Y después qué?

La discusión está sucediéndose ahora mismo frente a las puertas mismas de la base y ambos se callan cuando estás se abren dando la bienvenida.

―Demon Cyborg, clase S, número 14 en el ranking del rango… Adelante.

Un muchacho no mucho mayor que ellos sale a recibirles, va trajeado de negro como todos los que trabajan en la administración y les hace una seña para que le sigan hasta la sala de juntas.

Después de pasar unos cuantos pasillos y subir otras tantas plantas llegan al lugar y pasan dentro mientras el muchacho trajeado se despide con una reverencia.

En la sala ya están todos los integrantes de la clase S alrededor de la mesa, una muchacha trajeada de la misma forma que el chico anterior le hace una seña hasta su sitio mientras hace otra seña con la mano para que traigan otra silla para su acompañante.

Las miradas curiosas de los héroes no se hacen esperar.

― "Oye ¿Tu sabías que Genos estaba casado?"

― "Pues no, pero lo que más me extraña es ese bebé…¿Genos tiene…?ya sabes…"

― "¿Polla?"

― "¡METAL BAT, POR FAVOR, QUE HAY NIÑOS!"

Aunque en un inicio el cotilleo provocado no eran más que murmullos ahora los héroes parecen haber olvidado el sentido del disimulo y estas discutiendo a viva voz si el niño es adoptado o Genos resulta en realidad ser tan ingenuo como para tragarse que es suyo.

― "Pero mira a la madre, si tiene cara de pilingui"

― "¿Te quieres creer que yo hasta ahora estaba convencido de que este estaba liado con el calvo de clase B?"

―"¿Ese que dicen que es un fraude?"

― "Ese mismo, es que le he visto más de una vez llamándolo "sensei" y no se me ocurre otra cosa que pueda ser un jueguecito sexual bizarro"

― "Ahora que lo dices…"

Por su parte Genos cuenta hasta diez repetidas veces con la intención de parecer estoico hasta que el director de la junta llegue para darles las reverendas órdenes.

Sonic se está riendo sin disimulo alguno sentado junto a él, parece que ha olvidado el cabreo que tenía por lo de ir de travesti y está disfrutando de lo lindo con los rumores que escucha.

Saitama le hace gestos en dirección a "Emperor Child", que está comiéndose una de esas piruletas gigantes de colores que tan de moda están ahora en los colegios.

Recomendamos a Genos que cuente hasta mil y luego regresivamente.

Sonic deja de reírse cuando sin previo aviso "Puri Puri Prisioner" se sienta junto a él y entabla una conversación.

―Hola, tu cara me suena de algo ¿Eres familia de "Speed of Sound Sonic"?

El ninja siente como el pelo de todo el cuerpo se le eriza y carraspea intentando poner una voz más aguda a la suya propia antes de responder.

―P-pues sí, es un primo… ¿lejano?

Su voz suena dubitativa y no puede evitar fruncir el ceño cuando ve por el rabillo del ojo como Genos tiembla un poco intentando contener la risa.

―Ay, entonces debes conocer muy bien a "Soniquito", durante un tiempo fuimos compañeros de cuarto, fue en una situación algo indeseable pero nos hacíamos compañía mutua.

En ese momento el actual drag queen tiene un flashback de la cárcel, de ese mastodonte intentando atraparle para abrazarle y de él rebotando por todas las paredes sin descanso para que no le atrape.

―Él es eso que llaman un "bad boy" pero bueno…en fin, dejemos de hablar de mí y hablemos de cómo has conseguido cazar a "Genosin", es un partidazo…la verdad es que yo pensaba mover ficha con él, pero ahora que veo que tiene familia lo veo imposible.

Aquí comienza una sarta de preguntas a las que Sonic solo contesta con monosílabos, hasta que…

―Y dime, ahora que tenemos confianza ¿Cómo es "Demon cyborg" en privado? Ya sabes…en la cama.

Esta vez Sonic lo piensa durante unos segundos.

―Ronca.

―Oh…

―Y una vez le pille probándose uno de mis vestidos.

―Cuéntame más.

Para estas alturas los demás participes de la reunión tienen los oídos puestos en lo que Sonic dice, no es difícil ya que lo va diciendo en voz alta.

―Una vez llegué de hacer la compra y lo encontré en el ordenador viendo porno….de robots hermafroditas.

―No me lo puedo creer.

A estas alturas Genos se ha quedado sin números en el universo que contar e intenta centrarse en otra cosa que no sean los bulos de Sonic, su mirada vaga por la sala y para su sorpresa puede ver que en algún momento Saitama se ha liberado de los brazos de Sonic y ahora esta sobre "Watch Dog", que se deja acariciar por el niño sin ninguna queja.

El cyborg sonríe para sí mismo.

Sí.

Por fin llega el momento.

Ahora puede descubrir la tapadera de Sonic sin que sensei haga un berrinche precursor del apocalipsis.

Con decisión toma el vaso de agua que hay frente a él y le da unos golpecitos en el hombro a Sonic para llamar su atención.

Este que para estas alturas se ha metido en el papel de esposa se gira en la silla para encararle.

―¿Qué quieres cari….?

Genos le tira el agua a la cara con la intención de hacer desaparecer el maquillaje y que este quede al descubierto.

Una lástima para este bien conseguido momento dramático que el maquillaje que han usado es "waterproof" por lo que efectivamente, no desaparece.

Solo consigue que todo aquel que estaba enfocado en la conversación mire a Genos como si hubiese perdido un tornillo.

¿Lo pilláis? Tornillo.

Cyborg.

Sí, me callo.

―Esto es peor de lo que esperaba, Genosito es un…un bandido…

Puri Puri Prisioner, el cual parece que no ha acabado de hablar le pasa un pañuelo bordado con corazoncitos a Sonic para que se seque.

―…Me encanta.

El "preso" se levanta de la silla y da una par de pasos hasta la posición de Genos, que francamente no tiene ni idea de que está pasando.

―Genosin, no eres feliz en tu matrimonio, ahora lo veo claro… Escapemos, escapemos juntos mi cyborg de la perdición.

Hay un silencio sepulcral y Sonic está seguro de que puede volverlo peor para Genos.

―Hazlo "Genosin", como si yo no supiera que estas eran tus intenciones cuando me trajiste a tu junta…dejarme de lado para irte con él.

El público abre la boca extasiado con la repentina novela y Sonic se siente encantado por dominar la situación.

Hasta que ve en el pañuelo bordado donde se estaba frotando los ojos "amargamente" que el maquillaje que no había eliminado el agua sorpresa lo había eliminado su propia mano en si intento de provocar más drama.

―Un momento...¿"Soniquito"?


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Para estos momentos los asistentes a la junta se han dividido en varios grupos.

Los que han reconocido a Sonic, los que están más interesados en saber cómo narices Genos ha llegado a esta situación y los que cuchichean entre ellos sobre lo que pasará ahora.

Alguien empieza a gritar de fondo que esto se soluciona a la antigua usanza.

A hostias.

Y vemos a Metal Bat muy dispuesto a subirse a la mesa para hacer de árbitro, Child Emperor declara abierta las apuestas y todo el que quiera puede participar.

Puri Puri Prisioner chasquea la lengua y alza una mano haciendo que el jaleo se silencie.

―Esto es…

Todos le miran en tensión, alguno lamentando que la sala no tiene ventanas por la cual huir rápidamente.

―Esto es sin duda una canallada, chicos. Presentándoos así, riéndoos de todos…y yo…

Sonic que lleva un rato pensando un plan de escape traga saliva, sabe que puede escaparse pero es que este tío le da escalofríos.

―Y yo siento que todo es por mí, y que no debisteis haberos molestado. Siempre he sido un hombre de un solo hombre, pero estoy dispuesto a intentar un "menage a trois" si tanto me queréis los dos.

Metal Bat baja de la mesa diciendo que de eso no está dispuesto a ser árbitro y Child Emperor se guarda el dinero diciendo que las apuestas están cerradas y que si no gana ninguno el dinero se lo queda la banca.

Es una suerte para todos, incluido usted querido lector, que en ese momento se abra la puerta y entre "Amai Mask" seguido de un par de chupatintas de la asociación.

― Siento haberos hecho esperar, ya sabéis, la fama. Un grupo de fans me ha parado a mitad de camino y habría estado mal no pararme a firmar unos autógrafos.

Todos los héroes dirigen su mirada a él con expresión de duda en el rostro, no es común que Amai Mask aparezca de buena gana en una junta y más cuando ni siquiera pinta nada en ella.

Amai es de clase A y que ellos sepan solo han llamado a los clase S.

―No os haré esperar más, ya sabéis lo de la amenaza nivel ogro. La verdad es que no es del todo cierto.

Se escuchan algunos sonidos de sorpresa y de disgusto.

―¿Cómo que no es del todo cierto?―pregunta Metal Bat con una venilla palpitándole en la sien.

―A ver, no hay ninguna amenaza nivel ogro como tal pero sí que hay un problema que nos afecta a todos.

El público le dirige una mirada expectante.

―Las donaciones a la asociación han disminuido drásticamente desde el intento de invasión alienígena, y no me extraña, una ciudad entera fue reducida a escombros y no hicisteis nada para evitarlo.

Genos le mira con los ojos entrecerrados ¿de verdad? ¿De verdad los han llamado para esto?

Se levanta del asiento, a la vez que casi todos los que hay en la habitación, dispuesto a irse. Su intención es volver a casa con "Sai-chan", noquear a Sonic y meterle en algún contenedor de basura.

O dárselo a "Puri Puri Prisioner", las dos opciones le parecen bien.

―Veo que no sabéis lo que esto implica, vuestro sueldo sale de esas donaciones. Si estas bajan vuestra asignación también.

Automáticamente todos vuelven a sentarse mirando a Amai Mask como si fuese algún genio a punto de descubrirles el sentido de la vida.

Incluso Genos se sienta, no por él, sino porque es de cajón que si a ellos le bajan el sueldo a los de rangos inferiores más aún.

No cree que a Saitama sensei le haga feliz volver a su forma original para darse cuenta de que no puede ni comprar un paquete de chicles con lo que recibe de la asociación.

―Ahora que os veo más receptivos pasaré a explicaros mi idea para que la población vuelva a confiar en el sistema de héroes de esta asociación.

Dicho esto pasa la mirada por todos los miembros, bizquea cuando ve a Saitama agarrado cual garrapata a "Watch dog" y no puede evitar carraspear cuando ve a Sonic el ninja travesti que ya habría salido corriendo por la puerta si "Puri Puri Prisioner" no le estuviese agarrando el brazo

Un anuncio, la genial idea de Amai Mask es rodar un anuncio con todo el ranking de la clase S.

Incluso piensa en aprovechar el comodín de tener un bebé y "una mujer" ajenos a la asociación.

―Que no sean actores hará sus reacciones más realistas, hemos conseguido un buen equipo de efectos especiales y un disfraz de monstruo realmente convincente.

El guión es el siguiente "Un monstruo ataca a una madre y su hijo y esta grita desesperada por ayuda, cuando todo parece perdido salís de uno en uno con poses épicas y los rescatáis. Y cuidadito con darle fuerte al monstruo que el traje es alquilado"

Y junto a este profesional guión se encuentran en ciudad z, ya que por lo visto la destrucción real que hay allí le dará más carisma.

Por otra parte tenemos a nuestros protagonistas: Genos cada vez está más tieso ante todo lo que le rodea y Sonic ha vuelto a ser enganchado por Saitama que le está abrazando como si fuese algún tipo de peluche exótico.

Amai ni siquiera ha mandado a alguien para que le retoque el maquillaje y se note menos que es literalmente un travesti.

"Así nos acercaremos incluso a los sectores más especiales de la población"

―A ver, como no quiero que parezca muy planeado iréis por un orden distinto al del ranking―dijo mirando un folio impreso que llevaba en la mano― el primero en salir será "Pig God".

Al ver que el llamado no aparece carraspea impaciente y "Superalloy Blackluster" levanta uno de sus brillantes y musculosos brazos pidiendo la palabra como si se tratase de un escolar llamando a su profesora.

―¿Qué ocurre?

―Cuando veníamos hacía aquí "Pig God" paró en una hamburguesería y se quedó atrapado en la puerta giratoria de esta. "Tornado Terrorífico" tampoco a venido, dijo textualmente que te puedes meter el anuncio por el c...

―¡Suficiente! "Tank Top Master", es tu turno.

El hombre fornido sale a escena y mira con semblante dubitativo al "monstruo", este es una especie de pulpo con cabeza de cerdo pero se ve de lejos que es un disfraz. No puede evitar preguntarse si los efectos de posproducción serán capaces de hacerlo ver intimidante.

El pulpo-cerdo bailotea un poco y Tank Top Master hace lo que mejor sabe hacer, agarra un pedrolo que tiene cerca y se lo lanza levemente.

Levemente desde el punto de vista de un culturista de elite con una ridícula camisetita.

Los efectos no se hacen esperar y el "monstruo" cae redondo en el suelo sepultado por el peso de la piedra.

Se hace el silencio y lo único que se escucha es el sonido atemorizante que produce "King" desde el fondo de su pecho.

Dios santo de mi vida, el solo está aquí porque si le bajan el sueldo no podrá comprarse la edición especial del ultimo "Cute cute girls moe moe nya simulator 4", y ya a visto como se cargan a un pobre hombre. Su corazón no está para estos trotes.

―¿¡Pero qué parte de "el traje es alquilado" no has entendido!? ¿¡Y tú!?― dice señalando a Sonic― Te había dicho que gritases, al menos pon cara de que te interesa el asunto.

Sonic le dedica una mirada que lo dice todo "Pero es que resulta que no me interesa el asunto" y todos pueden ver como a Amai se le resaltan las venas de cuello cual "cantaor" gitano.

Genos que está en el otro extremo se tensa un poco más si es posible, le da igual que le partan la cara a Sonic, pero no quiere que su sensei se vea involucrado aunque nadie sepa quién es ahora mismo; siente una mano en la espalda y se gira para ver que el propietario es "Bang".

―Eres joven, muchacho. Sigue tus sueños.

Y es lo único que Genos necesita para meterse en la pelea que se está gestando.

Aunque lo que Genos ha interpretado como un "ve a partirle la cara a Amai" era en realidad un "Chico, no te retengas y lúcete ante la cámara. Puedes brillar."

Bang había interpretado la palpable tensión de Genos como una creciente ansiedad por actuar frente a la cámara.

Todos los adolescentes quieren ser famosos.

Genos irrumpe en la escena protagonizada por Sonic y Amai Mask y se interpone entre los dos usando su cuerpo como un escudo, no va a dejar que nadie toque un pelo de su sensei.

Nunca pensó que usaría esa frase.

―¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

Los sensores de Genos detectan la hostilidad del clase A y empieza a cargar sus incineradores.

Un manotazo en el brazo llama su atención si se gira ceñudo para encarar a Sonic, este le pasa a Saitama que parece estar encantado con tanto ajetreo y para el pasmo de todos le da un puñetazo en la cara a Amai.

Vuelve a girarse y recoge una vez más a Saitama en sus brazos.

―Se acabó, nos vemos luego.

Y antes de que Genos haya podido recapacitar lo que está pasando el ninja sale despedido sin dejar rastro.

Alguien grita de fondo.

― ¡CORTEN!


End file.
